


Remind You Who You Are

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Escape Artist, The Queen (2006)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Tony is exhausted and stressed and needs time away from his job. He and Will meet up after many months apart and his lover helps him find confidence again.
Relationships: Tony Blair/Will Burton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Remind You Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in anyway meant to offend anyone! It is only for fictional purposes and entertainment!

Tony sighed as he massaged his head, a dull ache beginning to throb at his temples. He rested his elbow against the train’s window as he sighed. He felt tired down to his bones, every nerve stretched tighter than a harp’s strings and every muscle aching in a way he’d never felt before. Even his jaw hurt from gritting and grinding teeth almost all the time. He was grateful the first class cabin aboard the train was quiet, with only a few other passengers spread out among the seats. Outside the window, night had fallen and the lights of the train station gleamed like beacons in the dark.

Tony winced as the train whistled and pulled to a stop, brakes hissing like vipers. The other passengers began gathering their things and exited the car onto the platform. Tony followed them, dragging with him the small suitcase he’d packed a few days in advance. Several people pointed at him and whispered amongst themselves as he walked by, but thankfully, nobody tried to stop him. He was lucky there weren’t any press around. He’d managed to keep this trip a secret from almost everyone. Tony walked outside the station and found a cab already waiting for him.

“Evening, Prime Minister,” the driver said, rolling down the window as he approached. “I’ve already got the address you sent me. Am I still driving you to the same place?”

“Yes,” Tony replied as he entered the backseat of the cab. “Let’s be off.”

The driver nodded and started driving. Tony pulled his mobile from his pocket and checked it for messages once more before turning it completely off. He wanted no disturbances for at least the next twenty-four hours. The train station vanished behind them as they headed into town, still bustling despite the late hour. Then the driver took a left turn and the city disappeared too, leaving them surrounded by the Scottish countryside. It didn’t seem like there was much out that way, but Tony knew better, and felt a smile playing around his lips despite his exhaustion. The cab reached a small village and then finally stopped outside a three-story building, resembling a cabin.

“Here we are, sir,” the driver said. “This place doesn’t look fit for a politician.”

‘Precisely,’ Tony thought.

“Thank you,” he told the driver, handing him a couple pounds. “Have a nice evening.”

“You too, Mr. Blair,” the driver replied.

Tony grabbed his suitcase again and exited the cab, heading quickly inside the hotel. As soon as he entered, an employee looked up at him and smiled. 

“Welcome, Prime Minister,” she said. “Your room is already prepared on the third floor. Here is your key.”

She slid a key card across the table toward him. Tony took it and smiled politely at her.

“Thank you for the discretion,” he said, keeping his voice low.

“Of course, sir,” the employee replied. “If you need anything, just call down here and I will make sure you get whatever you require.”

Tony gave her a grateful smile before he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button to summon it. He entered and took it up to the third floor. His heart began to beat a bit faster. The doors slid open and he stepped out into the hallway, making his way to the room that matched the one on his key card. He walked a bit more until he reached it, at the very end of the hallway. Instead of using his key, he raised his right hand and knocked gently. He heard footsteps on the other side.

“Tony?” a man’s voice with a rich Scottish accent asked.

“Yes,” Tony replied.

He heard the door unlock before it swung open, revealing a man standing on the other side. He wore black trousers and a button-down shirt, a few buttons at his chest already undone. His thick dark brown hair matched his deep brown eyes, and he was barefoot and holding a small glass of amber liquid in his right hand.

“There you are,” he said to Tony. “Come in. You look dead on your feet.”

He moved aside to let Tony in and shut the door behind him, locking it to be safe. Once inside the safety of the room, Tony felt himself relax a bit. The Scottish man smiled and set down his glass, then held his arms open.

“Come here, love,” Will Burton said. 

Tony set his suitcase by the bathroom door and stepped into Will’s embrace with a sigh. He felt Will’s hands rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He smelled like cologne and his skin was warm beneath Tony’s hands as he held Will’s waist. Pulling back, both men smiled and then shared a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” Will whispered when they parted for air.

“I missed you too,” Tony replied. “I’m sorry it took so long to organize this. Work has been…” He sucked air through his teeth. “Very complicated.”

“It’s okay, love,” Will reassured him with a smile. “You’re here now.”

Tony grinned and yawned, rolling his neck and shoulders. Will stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

“You must be exhausted from work and the trip,” he said. “I’ve drawn a bath for you if you like. I know it helps you relax before going to bed.”

“That sounds lovely,” Tony agreed. “Thank you.”

Will grinned again and led Tony to the bathroom. The Prime Minister entered the clean, white-and-blue bathroom and found the tub already full of warm water and bubbles. Tony removed his shoes, his socks, then stripped out of his jacket, tie, shirt, trousers and his pants, tossing them all into the nearby hamper. He got into the tub and sighed as he immersed his weary body into the hot, fragrant water, tipping his head back and resting his arms along the edges of the tub. Will left the room while Tony soaked himself, already feeling drowsy. The water felt like heaven to his body, soothing the aches and pains in his muscles and the stiffness in his bones.

He kept his eyes closed and must have dozed because he suddenly jerked awake when he felt Will’s careful, strong hands on his shoulders, massaging gently, his thumbs digging into the taut muscles at the back of Tony’s neck. He sighed and leaned back into the familiar touch of his lover. 

“You’re so tight,” Will said, keeping his voice soft. “When’s the last time you actually relaxed?

“Too long,” Tony replied, almost groggily.

He heard Will chuckle and tilted his back again against his lover’s belly. Will smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, still continuing his massage. Eventually, when Tony’s fingers began to prune and the water started to cool, he let Will help him out of the tub and into a soft dark blue dressing gown. Will drained the bathtub while Tony used a thick towel to dry his hair.

“Let’s get to bed, love,” Will said. 

Tony nodded in agreement and opened his suitcase, removing a small toiletry bag as well as some extra clothes. He changed into fresh boxers and nightshirt, then brushed his teeth while stripped himself down to his underwear. They got into bed, beneath the thick, warm, down-filled duvet and laid down. Will reached over and switched off the main lights from a switch next to bed, then turned off the lamp on the polished wood nightstand, plunging the room in darkness. Tony sighed as the cool, smooth sheets and the soft silk pillow and the plush mattress cradled his weary body. 

“Goodnight, Tony,” Will whispered in his ear.

Tony rolled over and faced his lover, feeling the comfort of Will wrapping his arms around him, stroking his damp hair and kissing his brow, his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Will,” Tony whispered back, eyes closing even before the last word left his lips.

The next morning, Tony woke up slowly, blearily blinking his eyes open against the early morning sunlight peeking through the curtain, casting thin beams across the floor. He felt warm and comfortable, well and truly relaxed for the first time in several months. He had his cheek and ear pressed against Will’s warm chest. His lover was still asleep, one arm draped over Tony’s hip, the other stretched out over his head, their legs tangled together beneath the duvet. Tony admired his lover’s sleeping, peaceful face for a few minutes. The perpetual furrow and worry lines around his eyes were smooth and relaxed.

While some would argue that Tony’s job was more stressful, he knew that Will’s work as a barrister was difficult too sometimes. But at least Will had a good reputation and wasn’t bad mouthed almost everyday on TV or in the newspapers. Tony sighed and rolled over onto his back, dislodging Will’s arm, making him grunt softly.

“What’s going on?” Will asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with one hand. 

“Nothing, love,” Tony said. “I just woke up and I'm thinking about things.”

“What kinds of things?” Will asked, arching eyebrow, his hair tousled and messy.

Tony licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling. “Sometimes I wonder why I was picked as the Prime Minister, No matter what I do, someone is always unhappy with whatever decision I make. I’m tired of being attacked by the media here and even in America. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

Will placed his hand on Tony’s chest, rubbing it through his shirt in soothing circles. Tony looked at him.

“Nobody is perfect, Tony,” Will said. “Everyone makes mistakes, even professionals. And not everyone is going to be happy with you or even like you. Those people don;t matter. Sometimes you want to please everyone but you just can’t. That doesn’t make you a failure. It makes you human.” He smirked a little and leaned closer, lips brushing against Tony’s ear. “Besides, I think I can remind you who you are, Mr. Blair.”

His husky timbre made a shiver run down Tony’s spine. “Is that so?”

Will kissed him and in one smooth move, peeled the duvet off of them and straddled Tony’s waist. Tony groaned into the kiss, running his hands across Will’s lithe, wiry torso, fingernails scraping across his nipples, through the coarse hair on his chest and stomach. Will grabbed his wrists and pinned Tony’s hands above his head, making him moan and allowing his tongue to dart inside his lover’s mouth,

“You’re Tony Blair,” Will breathed between increasingly desperate kisses. “The Prime Minister of England, the man who serves the Queen and the public.” He nipped Tony’s lower lip. “And the man who is so good at fucking me and making me come.”

Tony moaned, his cock stirring to life in his pants. Will released his wrists and started to deftly unbutton shirt silk nightshirt, caressing the warm skin beneath. Tony sat up, wrapping arms around Will’s slim waist, rocking their hips together as they kissed hungrily. He shrugged his shirt off and Will tossed it onto the floor. Tony knew it would get wrinkled but that was the farthest thing from his mind. He gripped Will’s arse in his hands, kneading the round globes possessively, making Will whine and keen as they rocked their hips together, creating a delicious friction.

“You are so sexy,” Tony growled as he kissed and sucked across his lover prominent collar bone. “Fuck.”

“Please,” Will agreed.

He pulled his pants down a little so that his erection sprung free, fluid beading at the flushed head. Tony did the same and took them both in hand, stroking them as they continued to kiss. Tony could feel his release building and knew that Will was close too by the high, needy sounds that were pouring from his kiss-swollen lips. Their breathing grew heavier, their movements growing erratic as both men chased their release. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling them before.

“What?” Will practically snarled at the door.

“Room service,” a man replied. “Complimentary breakfast scheduled to be delivered to this room.”

Will groaned and cursed. “I’ll be right there.” 

Tony gave him a bewildered look as Will tucked himself back into his pants and got off the bed. He opened the door and accepted two covered platters of food before kicking the door shut.

“You ordered breakfast?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I set it up to have all our meals delivered here,’ Will explained, setting the plates down onto the bed. “Saves us from having to go downstairs and eat, eh?”

Tony grinned, Will took the covers off the plates, revealing two meals of scrambled eggs and bacon, tea, coffee, and fresh fruit. Will plucked a sliced strawberry from a bowl and held it up to Tony’s lips.

“Open,” he said.

Tony obeyed and accepted the sweet juicy offering, humming as the flavor spread across his tongue.

“Thank you, Will,” he said. “For everything.”

“No problem,” Will replied, selecting an apple slice next. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony accepted the apple slice and kissed his lover, letting his share in the taste of the crisp fruit.

“I love you too, Will,” he said. 

They ate breakfast and once they were done, Will straddled his lover’s waist again.

“Now, where were we?” he purred with a frisky smile.

Tony growled playfully and pulled him down into a kiss.


End file.
